His gaze
by Fromyou
Summary: Blaine, His gaze in glee.  ep6
1. Prologue

"Excuse me, i'm.. Can i ask you a question? I'm.. i'm NEW here."

_I turned and saw by beautiful and unforgettable voice._

_He was there._

_Neat, Navy and Fit suits, Wearing red tie like lips._

_Seeing me unnaturally and restlessly'; like a LARK._

_Kurt Hummel._

_That's him._

**- His gaze.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to YUA and HAKUNA for translating my fanfiction.<strong>

**This fiction includes a little bit of korean feeling.**

**So please making allowances for that thing.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 1

His gaze. 1

* * *

><p>"My name is Blaine."<p>

Kurt Hummel who belonged to the team of last year sectional winner, the New Direction. He was right in front of me. Maybe he didn't know him and I were a familiar. When i was in a my ex-school, i had been blatant discrimination and hard pain, so i had come the sectional competition of glee club because of refreshing myself and then i was admired by many team's songs.

Tender and Lovely..

Sing for just his way..

Eyes and Gesture like Fallen..

Known by emotion..

Since then, He jumped into my Eyes.

I didn't know the reason, Cracked a smile he introduced himself that his name is Kurt, and then he said "He is NEW". He asked me why the Dalton's rush students were fuss.

'Are you a SPY, Kurt Hummel?'

I wanted to tell him immediately, but i thought that was boring. I decided to stamp him on me by my song. And i told him the students ran to watch the Warbler's show. Of course I didnt forget to describe Warbler was a Rockstar of Dalton. He was interested so i told him i knew the shortcut and held his hand with my temble mind. I was tensed. It had been a long time to feel like that. Even I couldn't remember when i was holding my lover's hands.. We were running the hall like a children who wanted a candy. When a window slided by one by one, His cold hand like a apple juice getting warm with my hands.

-HEART BEAT

Empty hall, just Him and i were running, Just two of us. I was scared he would notice my heart sound. So i stamped my feet loudly on purpose and i held his hands tightly.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb"<p>

"Well, Next time don't forget your jacket. new kid"

Kurt thought he splashed among many Dalton's blazer because he was wearing a suit. But actually He wasn't. Not by clothes, His Face expression, His motion, His existence, there were all redound to Him. I kept chime with his lie, but also I thought If this situation was real, It was great.. I had been dreamed that He transfered to Dalton so we were going to school together. School life with him, our Christmas, our valentine's day, i was wondering that the dreams come true in real..

Only sad thing, He came to here to see the Warbler's show because the Sectional competition. So just this moment I had one advantage to see him my Main song that was always i wanted to sing to him.

Before you met me

I was alright

but things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine Valentine

just love

We can dance

until we die

You and I

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I am get your heart raicing

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

He had little laugh, and maybe He thought my song was fun. I saw that He grips his bag on his little shoulder. More and More he was get into the rhythm. I was excited to see his movement and I finished my song with my heartbreaking. I really wanted to get across to him my heart.

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine Valentine"

* * *

><p>"Are you guys all GAY?"<p>

I asked him because i wanted to know why he cut a crap. But his answer was unexpecting thing. Ofcourse I felt he was a kind of me, but i didn't know his whimsy thing. I was always round him and this time is the first time to ask somthing to him. Even at that time when we had our first tea time, the first word of his talk was warbler's sexuality.. It was really fresh shock! So i was laugh and i answered him.

" No, i mean i am but these two have a girlfriend."

His blue eyes were getting big. And he looked like he shocked and dumbfounded. But right away He expressed his feeling by his face seems to be ready to tears. I guessed he heard about Dalton's prohibition on discrimination. No, i was pretty sure. My heart broke for another feeling. I had seen this face. It had seemed like When i was hearing the Dalton's institution before i transfered to Dalton. His blue eyes made My heart moved again. And that emotion was forgotten.

Hate,

Sorrow,

Ignore,

Ridicule,

Angry,

Contempt.

"Would you guys excuse us?"

My two friends left there seat, I talked to him.

"I take it you're having troubles in your school."

Since then I heard about his come-out story and a savage who were born having mission to make kurt's life hell. I felt he has big sadness because anyone didn't care about him. That Feeling, Only guys like us could understand. Little waver his blue eyes, It was really like a Past-Me. His eyes were full of tears but he didn't want to drop the tears futilely. When I had a courage to Come-Out, But i didn't wanted to be hurt. I shouted somebody to save me when i was stand on the edge of a precipice. But the only echo came back to me so i lamented that why i was born a GAY. My throat was choked because I understood he is livin a life likes mine. I really wanted to tell him transfer to Dalton. But tuition of Dalton was very expensive and suddenly the hard time during Dalton came up on my mind so I told him don't run away.

"Confirm, Call him out!"

Honestly I didn't sure he could handle the things what i couldn't. But also, I was sure I wanted to be a little help to him at least.

* * *

><p>"So, you just let him go?<p>

The man who was turning his chair against me, tapping on the table and blowing his top in front of me was Jeremiah. I had known him ever since he and I were flirting with the same guy and then we came to be close. We were both turned down by the same man, after all we understood each other most. Anyway there was an age gap between him and me, we were so called the best friends. When I was with him, I became a different Blaine. More honest. .To spell it out, while I was with him, I was like a fast-running leopard, whereas I was like a trained decent german shepherd in a Dalton uniform. It was more cheerful to be a leopard which didn't know his destination rather than to be a trained shepherd which had to be educated for a mandatory time. And it was a very small happiness to talk to him about Kurt or Warbler without any reluctance after I finished my school day.

"What should I do? Is there anyone who wouldn't feel uncomfortable if someone told them ever since he met him in the sectional he have had a crush on you?. If someone confess like that to me, I would have treated him as a stalker.

To make Jeremiah calm down, I conveyed my thoughts in a soft voice ,fiddling with my cellphone. he was a straightforward person. He gulped down a cup of coffee like cold water. And he took away my cellphone waving his wrist like he was reading a child a lecture.

"Finally you got a chance after just watching him for a year, but did you tell him to fight with him rather than to transfer to your school? Why did you give him such a stupid advice? You have to spend more time with Kurt getting to know him. But you just kicked the chance. Is it true that you like him? "

Jeremiah's clear and ringing voice caused my headache. I responded to his voice, by bumping my head on the table grabbing a handful of my hair. The customer around us paid attention to me for a while, but I didn't care and and I raised my head once again. I sighed with the second sound of a bang, I made an excuse in my mind for my heart's making rational decisions but its being at a loss emotionally.

"But what can I do? At least we traded phone numbers. I understand Kurt's feelings but tuition at Dalton is expensive and I don't want to make him regret like me.

-Bleep

"Ok. Transferred"

The Ringtone of my cellphone was spinning around my ears. It was the text ringtone of my cellphone.

"Ah. What are you doing?"

Looking at Jeremiah's face with surprise, I noticed he laughed like a devil, and he was holding my cellphone. Soon his face changed to elation and started to blow his own horn.

"You approached to him as a adviser, you have to encourage him to the end. And you also need this. Watch and learn. You can be attractive with just this."

He flicked the end of his blonde hair in the back of his head and pushed the cellphone to my chest with wink and flicked his finger again. Surprised by owners calling his name, he disappeared while I was sitting there. I shook my head looking at Jeremiah who was pointing at my cellphone with a wink, and that wink was a sign to look at my cellphone.

Send to Kurt

-Courage

* * *

><p>I was sitting in front of the piano in the practice room looking at the score of a song that I want to sing with him next time I meet him. After I finished rehearsal with Warbler I was searching the score and tried to make an MR to an piano accompaniment . I have never felt as happy as today. The sound of piano showed the confidence that his clear ringing voice would match perfectly with my bass voice. It was really excited to just imagine dueting with Kurt, breathing with him, and having the same emotion. It didn't seem right because we were opponents, but it was just my imagine... No, It could come true if we were be more familiar with each other. I finished my melody repeating my rationalization. At that moment my phone rang. It was him. K.U.R.T. It gave me a happy smile that when I was thinking of him and then I got a phonecall from him. Moreover it was a happy and welcoming thing like the sunshine on a cold day for people who have a crush on someone. Immediately I answered the phone.<p>

"B...Blaine... Blaine. B..Blaine"

Over the phone, he kept on talking with a voice fulled with quivering that it made the person on the other end of the line breathless. If it had not been for the caller ID display, I would not have known who was calling. He just said my name breathless and his voice became high-pitched voice. All of a sudden, I was worried about him.

"K..Kurt? What's wrong?"

"T.. The savage..Blaine, Oh my god. Oh, my God. Blaine, It's absurd. Blaine. "

If it was not a tape recorder, it was a really serious situation. He just repeated OMG and savage. After he repeated it 5times, his high-pitched voice turned into a crying voice with a sigh. He always tried not to cry in front of me, and he controled himself not to lose his calm, so I didn't understand why he reveal such emotion to me in a high-pitched voice .We had only known each other for a short time.

''Kurt, stay cool. What's wrong with you?

There was a 5-second silence with just the sound of breathing in and out. I was not able to hear what he said. No. I didn't want to listen to him. NO. actually I heard it, but I wanted to listen to it again. I thought I had to confirm what I heard. I didn't know my breathtaking was whether his fast speaking or mind taking 5 times repeat of OMG and Blaine. I unconsciously spoke to him in a grave and skeptical voice moving my buttocks from the piano chair

"What? Kurt. Say that again. what?"

"Blaine. I got kissed by the savage!."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first time that I am translating from korean to english. i'm not good at english but because this fanfic was really interesting, I started this work. I hope you guys understand my bad english and enjoy it<strong>

**feedback hakuna **


	3. Chapter 2

His gaze. 2

* * *

><p>I coulnd't see the front window. It was sunny but I made the wiper move constantly. Whenever I turned the handle, I was able to hear clacking sound of This is the first time that I vistied the Mackenly and this stupid navigation system wasn't helping as it didn't catch up with the road, so I could hear the cursing from other car drivers. I felt dizzy. It was clear that my temper was rising even though I didn't know if it was because of other drivers cursing, the clacking sound or Jeremiah who was chatting incessantly besides me.<p>

"Blaine. calm down. Do you recognize the speed of your car? I can hear the clackson over the phone, and it was you that told me to fight with him. Don't blame anyone."

"I know it"

"Why are you losing your temper with me? Did I kiss kurt?"

"Hey!"

I kept screaming at Jeremiah through the carphone like stan singing in the eminem's song. Obvisouly I guessed someday the savage would harm kurt.. But what is this? it's really dangerous. The savage called himself a homophobic but if he recognized he was a gay...I had to reach the conclusion that he would distribute the blame of his inner conflict to kurt with weird obssesion and tried to expressed his conflict resolution. After all this kiss was the one of his obssesion. But it might turn violent that would hurt kurt seriously. It was because of me who gave him a advice to fight with the savage. I felt a pang of sadness. I just wanted him not to regrets, but I made him cry. I felt myself stupid and the disgusting jealousy for Karobski. Maybe I felt at ease with his face that showed me a real joy humming my song when we first met. I thought that it was a punishment from the GOD. Because I was thinking if he became more familiar with me, he could be mine.

"Blain . stay calm. cool guy calm. Think differently. It is a good opportunity to become acuainted with him. Show him your manly attitude. If you act like a timid guy like this, does kurt like you? If you go there and meet him, you will definetely become red hot and kurt will notice you like him. And he would be really sensitive because he was the person who went through the kiss in the first hand. You, as an adviser. have to handle this thing with an easy and composed attitude."

I stepped on the brake. I narrowly stopped suddenly and leaned my forehead on the handle. The advice from Jeremiar was hard to take, but it was true. Of course. he was older than me and had many relationships before. He was a cool guy in many aspects except his hairstyle. Anyway I didn't want to admit it, I was a still young child in physically and mentally compared to him. He was talented to make me miserable whenever I was upset.

"Blain, are you dead?'

"you,suck, you always said damn right thing. f...!"

" I know it, guys"

Pressing off button of the carphone, I put down the phone uniaterally. Because through the side mirror, kurt who was foppish wearing a blue jacket of the same color of his eyes with black and gray muffler came into my sight. Stay cool. I self hypnotized. 'You are a german shepherd, blaine. You are enough to behave like a grown-up.' After that I trimmed my hair and my uniform and got off the car.

"thank you for coming, Blaine"

Seeing me, he lifted his chin, straightened his back, swallowed his saliva nervously and he hold out his hand with tremendous faint smile. His white complextion emphasized that he must have cried. I could hear clearly his slight hoarse voice. It's obvious that he wanted to shake hands with me but I didn't reply it, and I caught his wrist stroungly. His heartthrob passed me through my finger. His pulse raced regularly and fast. His quiver conveyed from,his shoulder, elbow, hand and to my hand. I didn't know his quiver is whether because of savage or because of me, anyway I wanted to hold him. His eyes on me for a while without any words,and then he avoided my eyes intentionally. This made me refuse to give up. I pulled his wrist and made his forehead bump into my sholder. Hugging him with the other hand. I patted him on the back.

"Sorry to be late"

Because our height was almost same that I couldn't feel he fitted comfortably in my arms, anyway he buried his face in my shoulder and I felt his warmness of 36.5 in my chest. But I noticed he was crying again through his tiny moving, I came up with the idea that this akward moment should be passed. If I followed the direction of my heart, I wanted to stay like this, but I knew that the more I maintained this situation, the more akward our relationshop became, I held him on his shoulder and kept him from me, and talked to him face to face.

"are you okay?

Kurt was quivering with his eyes filled with tears and he was nodding his head clenching his fists closed to his mouth. The figure was like a shivering dog feeling cold and it stimulated my vision. I felt the impluse to hold him again, instead I grabbed his shoulder strongly. I held his shoulder more strongly not to let his fragie shouler escaple from my hand. He lifted his pointed finger and showed me a sign to stop grabbing his shoulder. He lowered his head , wiped his tear and took a deep breathe. And then he raised his head, looked at me strainghtly. His eyes was filled with confidence and it was different from a while ago.

"Blaine, you don't have to worry about me. I feel better because of you. i'm fine. but Karobski is more confused because he kissed me.

I frowned middle of the forehead. I slightly hated him because he tried to hide his feeling and didn't lean on me. Moreover the fact that just three days ago kurt looked down on karobski as a savage but now worried about him because he stepped forward to be a gay made me feel bitter. But i'm a cool guy now. I had to think that I like him as a friend. I had to bury my desperate feeling. I wanted kurt to see me as a jealousy, obsessive and confident guy, although I was weak. I had to wrap myself in the box with string not to show my defect. I wanted to be a man. A man who everyboty look as a perfect gay in every asperct. I needed a perfomance or disguise to make another myself so that I wanted to make kurt admire me, like me, love me...

I wore dalton uniform neatly to match up with him

"okay. I will explain it to him.

* * *

><p>"Do not mess with me!"<p>

I forgot for a while. The clothe he was wearing was for the boys who joined the football club. I felt the pain in my back after I got bumped into safety fence by him. As he was told, as I thought, he was a 100% savage. There was a type of person that I never wanted to meet although we were the same gays, he was the kind of type that would try to solve the problem using his physical strength. If Kurt didn't ask to me, I would never met him. But this time I just came here for Kurt, so I tried to treat him gently, but what I got from him was a bodycheck. It was Kurt who stoped a quarrel, while I was thinking if Kurt was treated like that everyday After he look angrily at Kurt and me in turns, then he ran away downstairs,

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon."

I looked at him - the cause and the very person of the fight being worried about him. He plunked himself down with a sigh. He looked like that he was thinking this situation was over. Were there things that he didn't like what I did? I had a heavy heart by his depressed face. I was getting close to him, sitting one stair above and asking what was wrong with him. His scent end of my nose. I could feel the scent of perfume blown by the wind.

"Because up until yesterday, I had never been kissed Or. at least ... one that counted."

There was nothing to say. No, I couldn't. The first kiss. His word with deep sorrow embarassed me. I cooled down my temper by biting my lips. And I tapped his back. The only way to escape this depression was to get ouf of this place. It was like sometime ago I didn't like my school, skipped my classes and wandered the town until dusk fell and the streedlights turned on.

"Let's go, I'll buy you a lunch"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Blaine, really? you awesome"<p>

we were talking for hours in front ot the brown chocolate short cake. I felt the sign of the manager of the restaurant, but I made up my mind to ignore him I focused on our conversation. we talked about favorite brand of the clothes, book, magazine, and when our conversation rotated and reached the coffee, musical I feld we had common things. If someone heard our conversation, they would think it as a girl's talk, but I never felt like before even with Jeremiah. I always got a advice form jeremiah, it was a very unique experience whenever we talked about some topic, we had same taste. He seemed like that he was able to forget depression. And what he made me wonder was he just showed me 1/100 of him. It was like with a girl, at the same time, a close friend and my lover to be with him. And it was his another attraction. it was the words from the whole manager who was looking at sharply at us to break our enjoyable time.

"It's time for dinner, so if you finished your meal, how about going to a close cafe and keep talking there?"

Kurt put his mouth sticking his tongue out and wore his blue jacket holding muffler and bag. He pulled my arm and we were arm and arm. After we paid for our lunch, it became darked and darker and the streetlight started to turn on. The cold wind of late fall brushed my check. He was looking at the wide spreaeded sky and blowed his breathe.

"Now, winter is just around the corner"

The way from the restaurant to the place we parked our car was a little far. There was not enough space to park our car since we came there in the lunch time and we had to park out far away. I thought that the way to the parking lot would be cold for him, so I turned my head to him and watched his gray and black muffler that was held in his hand. It was perfectly matched him. I took his muffler from his hand and hung it around his neck. I trimmed his muffler just the way he wore it and pulled him hugging his head and shoulder around him.

"Thank you, Blaine"

"What"

He was shaking his head saying no with a smile. his hair was being blown away with his head. I felt his perfume again. I felt it more thicker before because of the cold weather. His chins turned red like a sweet sainpaulia. I tuned back and strided feeling bashful. I just talked toward whether he was following or not.

"Don't feel thankful. This is nothing comparing your hurts caused by my stupid advice. Honestly, I really do whatever you ask for me.

I heard his cheerful and clearing voice from my back.

"Really? Blaine. Would do me a favor.

He was standing 10M apart from me. I felt sorry that I strided to fast. He who didn't know about my being sorry shouted at me.

"Could give me a picture of you?"


End file.
